monsterallergyfandomcom-20200213-history
Teddy
'''Tadduja "Teddy" Thaur '''is a Tamer, and one of Zick's friends. His age is never mentioned, but he appears older than Zick. He is a show-off, arrogant and boastful of his powers. He respects Zick, but not Elena whom he leaves out as an ordinary person, and always teases her about her last name. In the first season, Teddy was second level Tamer with yellow Dom energy. In the second season of the animated series, he quickly progresses through the third and fourth levels, and currently enjoys the powers of Blue Dom. Appearance Teddy is a tall, skinny teenager with freckles, black eyes, and dark blond hair. His attire is often composed of a striped green-and-white shirt, several bracelets, khaki pants, and green rubber shoes. Background Teddy first appeared in invite Zick to go hunt Foulers in the abandoned factory. He helps Zick to defeat Lester the night watchman with his dog Briba and stole the fouler that Zick is about to capture. However, he doesn't know the correct technique to Can the Fouler, which causes the Dom Box to malfunction to the mess created by the Fouler. He appears again to help Zick and Elena get information to get his father back to normal form the Anguanes. When Emily uses him and Elena as a bargain chip by switching their bodies to the other Anguanes. They put aside their difference and manage to break and reserve the spell to revert back to their bodies. In the animated series, he also joins them in Drink Water Park to find the Mugalak and obtain its breath. When they get Breath of Mugalak, he suddenly steals it for himself. As they were fighting, Teddy accidentally causes the cave to collapse thanks to his enhanced Dom Energy while using Zick's sunglasses. He was quickly defeated, and after the cave-in his foot got stuck in some debris. Zick and Elena nearly leave him behind for the betrayal, but thinking that he could still be a friend to them someday, Zick helped him. He was interested in the breath because his own father, Terrence Thaur was shrunken, like Zick's father Zob. (In the animated series, Terrence was turned into stone.) They went to the Thaur residence and returned him to normal. He was reacquainted with Zick after both families went to Port Reef, in hopes that their fathers, who were rivals for a reason yet unknown to them, would become friends. He needed Zick's help to find his father when he decide to comfort Magnacat as well as find Zick's father too. He helped Zick save Elena and fight off the skeleton army. He joined Terrence and Zob to fend off an invasion of Dark Phantoms. He was also kept safe with the other young Tamers in the Ancient Armory, while the adult Tamers went to Bibbur-Si to repel the invasion. When Zick and Elena decide to go help to save Bibbur-Si along with the monsters of the Barrymore house, Teddy and the other Tamers join in. When he and Zick found the Horn of Kong, he finds a pendant inside the horn and gave it as a gift to Lay. Magnacat unleashes the Monster-Saur, but was unable to control it. Teddy confesses where he get the pendant and tries to stop Magnacat but he and Lay got knocked into a pool by the Monster-Saur. Relationships He likes his fellow Tamer, Lay Mamery, who ignores him because he is immature. However, he is seen flirting with Lay several times. After Terrence is restored, he and his mother Johanna Tusalech were overjoyed. Teddy adores his father and thinks of him as a hero (Issue 13). In "The Two Sisters" (issue 22), there is a Tamer named Rudolph Thaur and whether he is related to Teddy or his family in any way is unknown. In the comic series, Teddy did not go with Zick to get the Mugalak's breath but instead, teamed up with Aunt Emily. He betrayed Zick to get a vial full of the breath but in the end, lost the vial. Zick felt sorry and gave Teddy the sponge he used to collect the breath in hopes that it might help his father too. The two became good friends after. Trivia According to his profile in "The Mask of Fire" (issue 13): *His favorite food is lemon sorbet. *From Timothy's point of view, Teddy is "arrogant and untrustworthy by nature; Teddy is clearly the son of Terrence as he is intelligent but lazy." Gallery